gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
GN-ZO13 Nightfall Gundam
History Nightfall Gundam was the successor to Full Gundam. It was designed to be able to effectively handle all combat ranges, from long to close range. Design Nightfall Gundam was designed to be able to effectively handle all combat ranges, from long to close range. To complement it's impressive armaments, the mobile suit could use it's impressive speed and manuerverbility to easily overwhelm it's foes. Equipment *'Rifle Bits: '''Stored in the wings of the Nightfall, the rifle bits could be deployed on the spot for quick engagement with either a single or multiple opponents. The Rifle Bits could be configured to enhance Nightfall's overall firepower for a short burst or deployed for omni-directional combat. The Rifle Bits were designed to be utilized in conjunction with Nightfall's holographic sniping system, allowing them to target multiple targets at once and fire a constant stream of particle beams. *'Shield Bits: Nightfall had a total of three shield bits to utilize in combat. The shield bits were limited to intercepting incoming beam fire. *'GN-Pistol: '''Nightfall had two GN-Pistols to utilize in combat. These pistols were used primarily in medium to close range combat. The pistols were beam coated and thus were cabable of blocking beam sabers if required. If needed, Nightfall could combine two of it's rifle bits with the pistols and transform them into medium to long range beam rifles. *'Beam Saber: 'Nightfall had one standard beam saber for use. *'GN-Missiles: 'Nightfall had sixteen missiles that could be used in long, medium, or close range combat. The missiles were fired from either the wings or from the sides of the legs. *'Nightclaws: 'Nightfall's signature weapons. The Nightclaws were four long blades attached to the knuckles of the Gundam in a wolverine like fashion. When active, the Nightclaws generated a large amount of heat that allowed them to easily melt and cut through the toughest armor. In addition they were beam coated, allowing them to be used against beam sabers. As a physical weapon, the Nightclaws could be used to pierce or disrupt a GN-Field. *'Shield: 'Mounted on the right arm was one physical shield. *'Beam Vulcans: 'Rapid fire beam guns best used to intercept incoming missiles or to bombard a mobile suit at close range. The vulcans sacrificed firepower for firing rate. *'Field Cutters: 'Mounted on both wrists of the Nightfall were a set of field cutters. When used, the cutters could be fired outward and grapple onto enemy mobile suits, pulling them close for a more direct attack. The Field Cutters could also be used to simply hack and claw at the opponent, slowly tearing them apart with continous attacks. The Field Cutters could pierce effortlessly through GN-Fields. *'GN Compact Bazooka II: The second generation of the compact beam bazooka. The bazooka could be mounted on either arms and due to it's relatively small size it could be easilly utilized in close combat. Despite this, the bazooka suffers from a time lag between shots. Features *'Nigth Fade Mode:' the Moible Suite get a purple arua to it.it can faze around it also gives weapons purple particals around them that can cut almost anything. *'''Nigth Shade Mode: '''The final mode of nigthfall it make the moible suit extremlt fast but cuse its still being tested nigthfall can only for short bursts.